Lyria and the Dragon's Egg
by Pricat
Summary: Lyria feels left out and lonely until she finds an egg that hatches revealing a baby dragon and through caring for it learns what true friendship is.
1. Chapter 1

**Lyria And The Dragon's Egg**

**A/N An new Disney Fairies fic!! **

**I just saw Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure this morning on Disney Channel and it was so awesome, even better than the first one but I really liked it but I loved the part in the Fairy Tale Theatre with Lyria where she was telling the story about the Mirror of Elaca that granted wishes which made me very happy.**

**Out of the new characters in Pixie Hollow, Lyria is my favourite.**

**Why you may ask?**

**Because we both love to tell stories and I write my own fantasy stories and I actually entrance people when I read books out loud to people and I'm a very good singer and loved when Lyria started singing.**

**But there's an astounding lack of fics with Lyria in them besides Lyria and the Lost Grotto but in this fic Lyria's a little lonely and feeling left out as the other fairies are getting ready for Winter until she finds an egg but when it hatches, a baby dragon emerges and Lyria has to look after it but learns about what true friendship means especially when the other fairies along with Queen Clarion find out about the baby dragon.**

**I hope fans really enjoy this.**

* * *

It was a few days after the Autumn Reverly and in Pixie Hollow, the fairies were preparing for Winter but all the fairies were working hard but one fairy was feeling left out of the preparations.

It was a fairy with black hair with a braid running down her back, slender and very gifted in telling stories and entrancing her fellow fairies at the Fairy Tale Theatre but right now she was wishing she could help seeing the beauitful decorations and the Snowflake Fairies helping the others.

But Silvermist saw Lyria fly off and felt bad for the storyteller talent fairy but returned to helping her friends.

But she hoped Lyria would be okay.

* * *

Lyria sighed as se was in the Fairy Tale Theatre working on an new story to tell the other fairies later that night but she was feeling a little sad thinking about the preprations the other fairies were making for Winter as a tear fell from her eye but she decided to take a walk to clear her head as she flew through Pixie Hollow but she then saw something near Fawn's home and was curious knowing that it didn't come from the Mainland and from somewhere in Neverland but decided to take it to her home.

It was a golden egg but she was very curious as it didn't look like a bird egg or any other one in Pixie Hollow but she knew it needed to be taken care of or whatever was in it might get sick or worse as she carried it to the Fairy Tale Theatre which was her home.

She then saw a small crack in it.

She saw a green eye slit peeking out through the crack.

"_I wonder what's in it?_

_Maybe it's something special."_ she thought hopefully.

But it was giving her an idea for a story as she played her guitar for a while.

She didn't have many friends but admirers who loved her stories and always came to the Fairy Tale Theatre every night but she wished she had friends who liked her for who she was.

She hoped the egg would hatch........


	2. The Egg Hatches

**Lyria and the Dragon's Egg**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed because it lets me know that people like it and yes the fic is good so far.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that night Lyria was making a snack after performing which was something she always did but then she heard something from her room.

She then went into her room and saw that the strange egg was beginning to crack but Lyria was curious but gasped seeing something emerge from the egg that made the fairy gasp in awe as she saw a purple scaled baby dragon with green eye slits but purred happily seeing her as it looked at her as she hugged it.

"Aww you're so cute!" she said as it licked her face.

She knew there weren't a lot of dragons in Pixie Hollow apart from Kyto but this little guy didn't look like Kyto but she wanted to keep him.

"I'm going to keep you.

You can be my pet.

I'm Lyria." she said to him.

"_Lyria........ Mama!"_ he thought but Lyria gasped.

She had heard him say that and smiled in reply but needed to name him.

"I know a good name.

How about Mirataz?" she said.

"_Yes Mirataz likes that name._

_Mama......" _he said.

She yawned knowing it was late and needed to rest as Mirataz was already beginning to fall asleep but was in awe at how cute he was sleeping but hoped all of Pixie Hollow wouldn't be mad at him for being here.

* * *

But in her home Queen Clarion was nervous as her beauitful wings fluttered nervously knowing that very strong magic was in Pixie Hollow but knew only one being in Neverland that had that much magic, a dragon but the queen was confused as she was busy thinking but she wondered where it was coming from but it was coming from Pixie Hollow.

_"This isn't good._

_I need to know where in Pixie Hollow it is_." she thought sadly.

She hoped she was wrong.

But she watched as the sun rose over Neverland but had no clue the dragon was with Lyria.

* * *

Lyria smiled as Mirataz was exploring her home and the Fairy Tale Theatre as she was making breakfast but had made him a bottle of milk as she got him to drink but was very excitable as she saw him running around but heard a knock on the door which made the story teller talent fairy nervous as she made Mirataz hide but opened it seeing Silvermist but Lyria wondered what she wanted as she entered the house.

"Queen Clarion thinks there's a dragon in Pixie Hollow because she can feel it's magic around Pixie Hollow." she said.

Lyria nodded but wasn't really listening because she was worried about Mirataz but then Silvermist heard playful growling but gasped seeing Mirataz but was bowled over by his cuteness.

"That's the dragon right?

It figures it would like you and you like it.

What's his name?" she asked her.

"Mirataz." she answered as Silvermist hugged him.

"You can't tell the others he's here.

They wouldn't understand and take him away from me.

He's not like Kyto, he's nice." she answered.

"I won't sweetie but sooner or later Queen Clarion will find out along with the others.

Maybe you should teach him how to fly so if it does happen, he can fly back to you.

I'd better go.

The others are waiting for me.

You want to come?" she said as Lyria shook her head.

"I don't have any talent beside story telling so I wouldn't be a good help." she answered as she saw her leave........


	3. An New Fairy Pixie Hollow

**Lyria and the Dragon's Egg**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Lyria was very worried about what Silvermist had said about Queen Clarion finding out about Mirataz because she remembered when they'd found Kyto in Pixie Hollow but he was too dangerous to stay in Pixie Hollow so Queen Clarion had caged him in Neverland so he couldn't hurt anybody or the Never Fairies but a tear fell from Lyria's eye.

"_What if the same thing happens to Miratax?_

_He's not dangerous!" _she thought determinedly.

Mirataz wondered what was wrong with her.

"_Mama what's wrong?" _he asked seeing her sad.

"It's nothing Mirataz." she answered.

But she had an idea on how to tell him that he was in danger without scaring him.

"Once in Pixie Hollow there was a lonely fairy who couldn't help the other fairies because her talent was too different but she was lonely but then she found a dragon's egg and it hatched bringing a dragon who was peaceful yet playful in nature and intention but Queen Clarion was upset because dragons had very powerful magic, stronger than any Never Fairy but there was another dragon in Neverland Kyto.

But he was mean and powerful so the fairy was worried that the same thing would happen to her dragon friend but Queen Clarion found out and ordered that the dragon leave but the fairy watched sadly as her dragon friend left Pixie Hollow.

But a few nights later she heard a gentle roar as she looked out her window and saw her dragon friend.

She knew that even though he was gone from Pixie Hollow, he would always be able to fly back to her." she said ending the story.

Mirataz made happy growls at her story making her laugh.

"You liked that huh?" she said tickling his scaly belly.

"_Yes Mama._

_Tell more."_ he said.

"Maybe later but you just helped me come up with a story for Fairy Tale Theatre tonight to tell the other fairies." she said.

"_I did?" _he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes.

I guess you're just as good at helping tell stories just like...... me." she answered.

But there was sadness in her eyes as she heard the door open as Silvermist came in but Lyria saw Mirataz jump up at her which made her laugh as she got up.

"Sorry about that Silvermist.

He's just excited to see you.

But what're you excited about?" she asked.

"An new fairy has came to Pixie Hollow.

Aren't you excited?

Aren't you coming to see what her talent's going to be?" she answered.

Lyria looked sad hearing her say that.

"Lyria is something bothering you sweetie?

It's just everytime an new fairy comes to Pixie Hollow, you never come to see what their talent is." she said.

But both Silvermist and Mirataz saw years in Lyria's eyes.

"I-I know but I know that it'll have a talent like yours or the others!

S-Sometimes I wish it would be an new story teller fairy for once!" she admitted.

Silvermist understood how Lyria felt.

"Maybe you should go because you never know because the new fairy could have any talent.

You shouldn't feel bad about your story telling talent because it's rare and novody else but you can enchant Pixie Hollow every night." she told her as Lyria took a huge breath and nodded folowing Silvermist.....

* * *

Most of Pixie Hollow were gathered around the pixie dust lagoon in antcipation of the new fairy arriving in Pixie Hollow but they then saw the breath land inear the lagoon as a dust keeper sprinkled blue pixie dust as it the breath became a fairy but made the others gasp in awe as she had long violet hair, slender and had beauitful wings but Lyria had a good feeling about her as Queen Clarion approached her as her elegant golden wings fluttered as she faced the young fairy.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow my dear.

What is your name?" she asked her.

"T-Tiana." she answered nervously.

The other fairies were amazed by her especially Lyria but she was nervous as the talents appeared but watched as she couldn't make the objects glow which made Lyria happy but when the model of the Fairy Tale Theatre glowed brightly, Lyria's heart sang with joy as she hugged Silvermist.

Queen Clarion smiled as Lyria approached her.

"Come with me....... to the theatre.

You're going to love it!" Lyria said as she along with Tiana and the other fairies dispersed but Tiana was amazed as she flew over Pixie Hollow with Lyria because the view was so awe inspiring and stirring a story idea within her as they arrived at the Fairy Tale Theatre.

Lyria smiled as they entered.........


	4. Learning about Wish Dragons

**Lyria and the Dragon's Egg**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope people like the new story telling talent fairy Tiana.**

**Yes she's named after Tiana from the Princess and the Frog but I like writing this.**

* * *

Tiana was in awe as Lyria showed her around the theatre as Music talent fairies were rehearsing but she seemed a little nervous about being a storyteller talent fairy but Lyria knew it suited her but she had a feeling that Vidia had been talking to her saying that being a fairy with her talent brought a lot of pressure but Lyria knew that the fast flying fairy was wrong but heard Tiana scream a little as she saw Mirataz appear.

"Don't worry it's just Mirataz.

He's my dragon friend.

He's very friendly." she said as the dragon jumped her.

Tiana then stroked Mirataz which made her relax but liked him.

"He's cute.

He's the dragon Queen Clarion sensed in Pixie Hollow, right?" she said.

Lyria nodded in reply.

"Yes he is.

I found his egg in the forest and I wondered what was inside but when it hatched, Mirataz came out and I've never been more happier but I don't want the others to find out." she answered.

"Why not?" Tiana asked her.

"Because they'll think he's dangerous like Kyto but he's not!

Maybe there's a way he can stay in Pixie Hollow, I know it." she said.

Tiana nodded as they prepared to get ready for tonight's Fairy Tale Theatre but Lyria was going to use the story she'd told Mirataz that morning but knew nobody would know how she came up with the story.

* * *

But Lyria smiled later that night as the other fairies applaued at her story as they dispersed but she was thinking about Mirataz but hoped that Queen Clarion wouldn't find out as he was playing with some of the props making her laugh as she picked him but Silvermist smiled at the dragon's antics but had no idea Vidia was watching but she smiled at the dragon's antics but didn't want to tell Queen Clarion because she knew how it felt to have a friend she cared about made to leave Pixie Hollow after trying to steal pixie dust from the Pixie Dust tree but she hoped that Lyria would care for Mirataz but she hoped that he wouldn't be like Kyto.

But she returned to her home in her sour plum tree........

* * *

Lyria smiled as she was getting ready for bed as she was tired as Mirataz was already in the bed as she climbed in beside him but she hoped that Tiana was okay and liking it here in Pixie Hollow but Lyria was tired after helping Tiana by showing her around Pixie Hollow and helping Mirataz but she felt good as her eyes closed but she had a strange dream about two dragons in Neverland who looked like Mirataz but was curious as she woke up in the middle of the night but was confused as the light of the moon shone through her window as she saw the stars in the night sky but gasped seeing a strange formation made of stars.

It was a dragon.

This made her very curious as she had a feeling it was connected to that dream she had but was very curious as she hoped nothing was wrong as she went back to sleep as she saw Mirataz curled up asleep beside her that made her smile but needed to speak to Queen Clarion.

But she'd ask her in the morning.........

* * *

That morning as she got up and fed Mirataz, she decided to go see Queen Clarion but needed somebody to watch Mirataz while she was gone but decided to get Silvermist since he liked her and decided to leave for Queen Clarion's home but saw a worried look in the queen's eyes after she explained to her but the storyteller talent fairy wondered what was wrong as she was drinking tea.

"It seems to be a Wish Dragon.

They're very rare but very magical, more magical than Kyto.

They go to the Mainland and help humans but also grant their heart's desires.

But you must be careful with him.

Maybe we can use him in Pixie Hollow when we go to the Mainland." she answered as Lyria bowed before her.

She was grateful that Mirataz could stay but was amazed at her dragon friend's magic.

She hoped he was okay with Silvermist.........


	5. Deciding to Tell about Mirataz

**Lyria and the Dragon's Egg**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Lyria found Silvermist near the lake working but Mikrataz was playing in the water and scaring some of the fisg making the water talent fairy laugh at the young dragon's antics.

But she had a feeling something was bothering Lyria.

But the storyteller talent fairy wasn't saying anything but Silvermist knew it was because there were other fairies around who could over hear and find out about Mirataz but she had a feeling it wasn't about that as she was making dew drops for spider webs but Lyria sighed watching Mirataz play.

"It's about him, right?

What did Queen Clarion say?" she asked her.

But Lyria was silent for a moment but decided to tell her.

"She said that Mirataz is a Wish Dragon and helps on the Mainland helping humans and granting their wishes but she said there may be need here for him.

But I'm not sure." she answered her.

Silvermist was in awe at hearing her say that but wondered why Queen Clarion had said that to Lyria but it ment that Mirataz could stay but saw Muse the senior story teller of Lyria's talent guild approach.

He seemed angry at Lyria but Silvermist wondered why.

"Lyria you were supposed to be watching over Tiana, showing her how we do things here and about the storytelling arts but you've been out here with the other talent fairies bothering them!

I want you to return to the Fairy Tale Theatre at once!" he snapped as he flew off.

Silvermist saw sadness in Lyria's eyes at that.

Muse never understood her from the day she arrived at Pixie Hollow, he never seemed to understand her and her quirks that made her special and unlike any story telling talent fairy in Pixie Hollow.

But Silvermist watched as she flew off in anger which made her feel sorry as Mirataz was still playing in the water.

* * *

But Lyria had flown off into the Winter Woods where the Snowflake fairies were still working on preparations for Winter but Lyria found it calming here especially when Muse was angry at her for being herself but she had been helping Tiana but she had to take care of Mirataz as well. She wished he would understand her as she landed near an icy lake.

To her it looked like a giant mirror as she saw her reflection in it but was feeling sad.

"_I wish Muse would understand._

_I have to take care of Mirataz._

_He's just as important as helping Tiana."_ she thought as tears fell from her eyes.

But she didn't know that somebody was watching her right now.

It was a Snowflake Fairy but she wanted to help Lyria but knew she had important work to do and she couldn't fall behind but she hoped to meet her soon as Lyria flew off.

* * *

But when she returned to her home, she found Silvermist but Mirataz was curled up asleep on the bed.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" she whispered as Lyria nodded.

"Y-Yeah but have you been here the whole time?" she answered.

Silvermist nodded in reply.

"Yes.

Mirataz was worried that you wouldn't come back but I reassured him you would return but I know you seemed upset about Muse being nagging you but you have been helping Tiana but Mirataz is even more important to you.

Maybe you should tell Muse or show him Mirataz." she answered.

Lyria liked that idea but also very nervous about it.

But it was her only chance to show Muse who she was......


End file.
